


Bear Claws

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The Shield's craving some baked goods
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Bear Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Saturday morning comes early—you're in your bakery at six am sharp, prepping for your short hours of eight to two. Time passes quickly as you make a fresh match of donuts, croissants, and other breakfast pastries, marking down the week’s other desserts down to half off so that they’ll sell. Thanks to Noctis and word of royal mouth, business had skyrocketed this week, Citadel officials and other nobility buying pastries in bulk for dinner parties and large meetings. But you hadn’t seen the prince in the several days since that initial meeting, short though it was— _curves and croissants, two of my favorite things—_ and you were dying to see Noctis again up close. No mistake about it, the prince had openly flirted with you. With _you_ , of all people. You take a sip of your iced coffee from the Ebony Roasters café across the street and sigh, wondering when you were going to get to talk to your prince charming again. 

A little later in the morning, when your back is turned as you’re sweeping the small floor space in front of the counter, the door chimes, and before you can turn, you hear a wolfish whistle and a gruff “Man, Noct wasn’t kiddin’!” 

You spin around, flushed and red-faced, to see the most intimidating man you’ve ever laid eyes on. But you knew his name—Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince’s sworn shield. Gladio lingers in the doorway, black tank top stretched over broad, tanned muscle, tattoo sweeping over his exposed shoulders and arms. His long dark hair is pulled into a half-up, half-down ‘do; and his amber eyes sweep over the shop—and you—in a matter of seconds. 

“Wasn’t kidding about what?” You smile at him nervously. “Welcome to the Curvy Croissant. I’m ___________.” 

Gladio whistles. “You sure are. Uh. He wasn’t kidding about...how good it smells in here.” The shield is suddenly blushing a little, which is a pretty cute look for such a masculine character. “What’s the special today?” 

You take the broom behind the counter and lean it against the wall, stepping behind the glass display case. “Everything in the top two shelves is fresh this morning—donuts, croissants, bear claws, apple turnovers, scones. The bottom desserts are leftovers from the week, all half price.” 

Gladio folds his arms and stares silently at your wares for a long time. You busy yourself with menial tasks behind the counter—tracking supply shipments, updating your shop’s social media pages, making a personal grocery list on your phone. Finally, Gladio speaks. 

“Did Noct, uh. Did he ask you out?” 

You swallow hard. “N-no, uh. No? Did he...want to? Did he send you to...ask me out on his behalf?” You shrug. It’d be weird, but—you also didn’t know how royal protocols worked. You were pretty certain that Noctis had a lot of rules in his life. 

Gladio hums and finally jerks his head towards the display case. “Two of all the week’s end pastries,” he says, digging in his jeans for his wallet. “And four bear claws.” 

You pull on plastic gloves and box up his order, meeting the shield at the counter. “Hey,” you say as you take Gladio’s credit card and swipe it through your Square reader. “You didn’t answer. All of you—Ignis, Prompto—have hinted that Noct has...talked about me?” You tilt your head curiously, handing the card back to Gladio. 

The handsome older man looks down at you and smiles warmly. “Noct is...shy, most of the time. Kinda repressed. If he wants you, it might take some time. You willin’ to do that for him?” 

“I’d wait a hundred years for him,” you confess, a dreamy look crossing your tired features. “I was uh. Really hoping to see him again soon. Am I...allowed?” You gesture vaguely. “Would we even be...allowed to...talk, or...something more?” 

Gladio chuckles as he takes his boxes of pastries and desserts. “Don’t worry sweetheart. Political marriage is a long way off. Noct’s got a little freedom for the time being.” 

“Oh, well, that’s...promising.” 

Gladio chuckles. “A hundred years, huh?” 

You blush. “Hey dude. I’m not shy about my lifelong crush on Noctis. Hell, if he even just took me on one date, I think I could die happy.” 

Gladio grins and spins on booted heels towards the door. “I’ll be sure to tell his royal bratness that you’re waiting on him to make a move.” He bows slightly. “Nice meetin’ ya. You’re a real nice girl. Noct couldn’t do much better.” 

You giggle and wave Gladio off, pleased at the amount of money that he’s just given you. You check your website again, and there’s a notification that someone’s emailed the customer service address. You click open a new window and bring up your mail. 

**_From:_ _xx_the_prince_of_pain_xx@moogmail.com_ **

**_To:_ _thecurvycroissant@moogmail.com_ **

**_Subject: slkdhfslvslkv_ **

**_Hey uh, it’s_ _Noct_ _...do you_ _wanna_ _go have dinner some time? Text me @ 776-266-2847_ **

You laugh out loud in the empty shop, smiling like an idiot as you type a message to the number Noct has given you. 

**Author's Note:**

> 776-266-2847 = PRN-CNO-CTIS (Prince Noctis) 
> 
> I'm clever huh


End file.
